


More or Less

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Costume Day, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Flirty Tyrus, Mutual Pining, Salt&Pepper, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, couples costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Costume Day is approaching Jefferson Middle School, and everyone is excited for it. Cyrus had already agreed to do a group costume with his friends, but what happens when he gets a tempting offer from his crush? Will Cyrus decide to ditch the plans with his friends?





	More or Less

“Cyrus...wait up!” A voice calls from behind Cyrus as he makes his way through the school courtyard. Cyrus raises an eyebrow, turning around to see TJ jogging towards him.

Cyrus grins.

“TJ...what’s up?” Cyrus questions, falling into step with TJ as they walk side-by-side.

“So...whatcha got going on for costume day?” TJ questions, glancing over at Cyrus with a grin. 

Cyrus raises an eyebrow, “Costume day? You don’t really strike me as a costume day guy...” He replies teasingly, a hint of flirtatiousness in his voice.

TJ grins, “You don’t know me that well then, apparently...” he teases back with a smirk. Cyrus gasps, putting his hand to his chest in mock-offense. 

“That stung.” Cyrus jokes. TJ rolls his eyes fondly, the smile on his face growing wider.

“Anyway...do you have any plans for dressing up?” TJ questions. 

Cyrus immediately thinks of how Andi had came up with a plan for a group costume earlier in the day. 

Cyrus shrugs, “Nothing solid yet.” He explains, deciding against telling TJ about the group costume idea.

TJ smiles, “Well...would you want to do a costume with me?” he asks. Cyrus’ heart starts racing at those words.

TJ wants to wear a couple’s costume with him? 

Cyrus raises an eyebrow, “You mean...like a couple’s costume?” Cyrus questions. TJ laughs softly, shrugging.

“More or less.” TJ replies. Cyrus smiles, trying to hide the blush appearing on his face.

Cyrus attempts to maintain his composure, completely freaking out on the inside.

“I’m in. What did you have in mind?” Cyrus asks, glancing over at TJ.

TJ shrugs, “I was kind of going to leave that up to you.” TJ admits. Cyrus beams at him, clapping his hands excitedly.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long! There’s always been one couple’s costume I was dying to try out.” Cyrus exclaims. TJ beams at Cyrus.

“What is it?” TJ asks. Cyrus laughs softly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Salt and Pepper shakers.” Cyrus confesses, waiting for TJ to make fun of him. Instead, TJ nudged his shoulder, grabbing his attention.

“Sounds like a plan.” TJ says, a warm smile on his face. Cyrus nods, smiling at him.

Their eyes stay locked for a few seconds, until TJ breaks the contact.

“Well...I have to get to class. But, we can hangout later and get our costumes together...if you want.” TJ suggests. Cyrus nods.

“Sounds good.” Cyrus replies. TJ smiles, bidding him farewell with a wave, before disappearing into the crowd of students.

Cyrus watches as he disappears, heart racing in his chest. His smile slowly fades when he realizes that he already promised Andi to participate in the group costume. He doesn’t want to miss an opportunity to wear a costume with TJ, who his feelings had admittedly grown for recently.

Cyrus takes out his phone, shooting a text to Buffy asking her to meet him in the courtyard.  
-  
“Cyrus! Sorry I took so long...Andi was just filling me in on the whole ‘group costume’ fiasco.” Buffy explains. Cyrus laughs.

“That’s okay. But, speaking of...” Cyrus pauses, “Do you think that Andi would be mad at me if I bailed on the group costume?” Cyrus questions.

Buffy furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

“I mean...she’s Andi. I think she’ll be a little upset. But...why do you want to bail?” Buffy asks. Cyrus sighs.

“TJ asked me to do a costume with him...” Cyrus whispers. Buffy’s eyes widen.

“Like just the two of you? Isn’t that usually for couple’s costumes?” Buffy asks. Cyrus nods.

“More or less.” Cyrus replies. A smile grows on Buffy’s face.

“Interesting. I didn’t see TJ as a costume type of guy.” Buffy jokes. Cyrus laughs, nodding.

“That’s what I said. But...I really want to do it with him. I mean...you KNOW how long I’ve had the dream of the salt-and-pepper shaker couple’s costume.” Cyrus exclaims. Buffy laughs fondly, nodding her head.

“I know. Don’t worry about the group costume...I’ll talk to Andi.” Buffy reassures him. Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Cyrus questions. Buffy nods. Cyrus grins, pulling Buffy into a tight hug.

Buffy laughs, hugging Cyrus back.

“Thank you, Buffy. You’re the best.” Cyrus says, turning to walk in the direction of the school.

Buffy watches as he disappears into the school, a knowing look on her face.  
-  
“What do you MEAN Cyrus isn’t doing the group costume?” Andi questions, a hurt expression on her face. Buffy sighs.

“I mean...he’s not doing it.” Buffy repeats for a second time. Andi frowns, walking towards her craft table.

“How could he do this? I spent HOURS making the perfect replica costume of Mount Rushmore.” Andi cries out, holding up her masterpiece. 

Buffy nods in understanding.

“I know, Andi. But, you can’t be mad at him for this. He had a reason for bailing.” Buffy explains. Andi raises an eyebrow, putting down the costume and sitting across from Buffy on the bed.

“What exactly was the reason?” Andi questions.

“TJ asked Cyrus to do a costume with him.” Buffy says, earning a confused look from Andi.

Andi raises an eyebrow, “You mean...like a couple’s costume?” she asks. Buffy shrugs.

“More or less...but Cyrus was SO excited about it. We can’t be mad at him for it.” Buffy admits. Andi nods.

“Huh...” She laughs out, “TJ participating in costume day...I would have never expected that one.” Andi admits. Buffy nods.

“Me either. But...TJ would do anything to make Cyrus happy, and I’ve noticed that much.” Buffy explains. Andi nods slowly, appearing to be deep in thought.

“You’re right.” Andi agrees. They make eye contact, giving each other knowing looks.  
-


End file.
